Georgia
by Baratsuki
Summary: SLASH! In between TOS and the motion picture, there's lost time with Kirk and Spock. My idea of what could have occurred. Kirk/Spock Scotty/Uhura. Rated for profanity and possible future graphic-ness, in what way, I don't know yet.


A/N: I've been bad...I started writing drabbles, but couldn't get the time to type any of them up.  
Real life made an ass of itself, as usual, and I have to fix that situation, so this story is sort  
of a 'hiatus present'. While I work on bringing up my grade, I'm going to write about two of my new  
"Trek-verse" characters, Georgia and Tara. Although Kirk/Spock is etched into this, just FYI.

Star Trek belongs to the wonderful genius, Gene Roddenberry.

"It will be fine." he whispered, holding my hand tightly, reassuringly. I knew he was wrong, I would  
screw this up somehow. "I'm scared. I'm really, really scared." I searched his face for the love I  
knew lay there. His eyes softened,"I'll be there, by your side. Have no fear." I rested my cheek on  
the cool back of his hand. "How was your procedure?" he asked hesitantly. I smiled warmly, already  
acknowledging the glow in my skin. "I've already reached the one month milestone. It's on experimental,  
but so far it's a success." His free hand pressed against the lower part of my abdomen. His brow  
furrowed, as if studying a rare specimen. "Oh." he mumbled, a warm flush spreading on his cheeks.I saw  
a nervous smile appear, and I smiled too when he kissed my forehead thankfully. "I have requested  
shore leave, but I must appear before a court and give a valid reason for taking such a long leave."  
I explained, rather concerned for his reaction. His posture stiffened, he took on a stoic, authoritarian  
look. "I am coming on shore leave with you." my eyes widened, but I didn't dare disagree. "What are you  
planning on saying to the court?" A strange, beautiful smile of confidence colored his features.  
"That you are the man I love, you are carrying my child, and that I will not abandon my husband."  
At the time, I didn't think he was serious.

Every head in both the jury and the audience must have turned to stare. A deafening silence filled the  
air, only to be broken by murmurs and shocked whispers. Some stared disgustedly at my swollen belly,  
others choosing to gape at Spock and raise eyebrows at both of us together. "Commander Spock, would you  
mind repeating yourself?" the board members' faces seemed unchanged. Perhaps they had been aware of my  
condition, either that or they were damn good at hiding their inner shock. "He carries my child, and is  
my legal and emotional husband." I knew he could tell I was nervous by the way I held his hand so tightly.  
The members conversed heatedly in whispers, leaving us to converse as well. "Spock. I feel strange." I  
murmured,"Why is that, Jim?" he stroked my wrist with his thumb. "I feel so...so...proud. Liberated."  
The corner of his mouth twitched upward for a brief moment, "I do as well." the gavel hit the desk with  
a loud, resounding thud. I stopped breathing for a second, praying with all my might I wouldn't have to  
suffer the humiliation of captaining the ship all blown up like a gargantuan balloon. I didn't want Spock  
to suffer either, he was already teased enough about his part-vulcan heritage. He didn't need having a  
baby to be added to the list. "Shore leave approved." the judge declared, nodding respectfully at Spock.  
The corners of his mouth curled, his right eyebrow rising like a victorious warrior from a battle. He calmly  
released my hand, "Come along, Jim." he put an arm protectively around my shoulders, guiding me out of  
the courtroom. An angry vulcan man shook his head disapprovingly at me. Spock glared icily at him as we passed,  
saying something harshly in Vulcan. I didn't hear his reply, but it's not like I needed to. I had taught him  
how to correctly use profanity after all.

It really seemed like that doctor didn't know what the hell she was doing. She told me to open up my legs,  
very wide. Maybe it's just me, but last time I checked, babies do not emerge from the anal canal."Begin  
pushing." she said calmly over my screams of pain. I was tempted to ask if she was "out of her vulcan mind",  
but I was in too much physical pain to think straight. The force of my first push made me lean forward and  
scream at the top of my lungs. The midwife nodded at me, so I pushed again, this time tearing my fingers into  
the starched hospital bedding. The third time, I could have sworn my cry of agony was heard in the other wing  
of the building. I felt a strange emptiness, and as the pain stopped, exhaustion made me collapse back into  
the rough sheets. Thoughts raced through my head, 'Is it a boy or girl? Is it alright? Is it alive? Is it dead?  
Did I kill it?' I squirmed as the tears of nervousness started coming. The midwife passed a warm, blanket-wrapped  
bundle to me. "She is quite healthy." the midwife muttered with an indifferent expression."She?" I croaked,  
my voice shreds of what it was before labor. The woman nodded, picking up a clipboard and writing somethings  
on it. I looked down at the baby finally, and found my breath catching in my throat. Her little serious face was  
pink, even though the rest of her skin was almost unnaturally pale. Little black curls frizzed in a thin layer  
on her head. The most endearing thing I think I saw were her little curled ears. I unfurled one gently with my  
index finger, admiring the little point.

Spock appeared in the doorway, quickly making his way into the room with determination and concern. He sat by the  
bed, taking my hand in his and holding it so tightly I was sure he would break it. "Jim, you are alright?" I continued  
beaming at the baby girl in my arms. "Who cares about me? Look." I tilted the bundle to where he could see her face,  
showing him the baby. Our baby. He gazed down at her with warmth and tenderness even I could not hope to get from him.  
He reached over to touch her pink cheek when her tiny fingers wrapped around his thumb. His eyes were sparkling,  
gleaming, "She is beautiful." he whispered, looking at me. He kissed me softly, taking care not to take back his finger  
from the infant,"You are beautiful." I looked back down at our baby who had taken to gurgling and cooing. "What should  
we name her?" I asked, enjoying the feel of his lips pressed against my knuckles. "Georgia." Spock answered quietly.  
"After your father." I nodded, "Georgia Saralonde." he looked pleasantly surprised, "A vulcan name." kissed Georgia's  
forehead and grinned. Her puffy eyelids slowly opened to reveal a dark hazel color. "She has your eyes, Jim." Spock  
muttered. Georgia gurgled at us, grabbing and poking at our faces. I indulged myself in the warm sentimentality of the  
moment. My family had never been really lucky enough to know that feeling, with my father off on important missions all  
the time. My mom having an alleged affair while he was off-planet, but I didn't buy it. I knew she was lonely, but not  
desperate. Spock rested his forehead against mine, but that was kind of how this whole mess got started, wasn't it?

A/N: I should have been in bed thirty minutes ago, but screw it. Hope you liked it :) 


End file.
